Cuestión de Paciencia
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Otro lobo quiere a Stiles como compañero, Derek sabe que debe armarse de paciencia sino quiere terminar matando a alguien.


**N/A:** Bueno, acá yo aportando otro One-Shot de Teen Wolf, Sterek (obviamente).

 **Disclairmes:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece, eso todos los saben. Ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Pairings:** Stiles y Derek *Sterek*, insinuaciones Peter/Stiles, Cora/Stiles.

¡Leer y Comentar!

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Cuestión de Paciencia.**

* * *

¿Qué tenia el maldito mundo con él?

Derek sabia que tal vez no era el mejor hombre del mundo, ha cometido muchas cagadas como para replantearse la idea de que tal vez no iría al cielo una vez muerto, claro, si es que el cielo existiese. Y aunque trataba de hacer las cosas bien, de mejorar su vida, las cosas parecían salirse por la culata y todo se iba por la borda hasta llegar a Narnia. Porque si, admitía que pocas cosas le salían bien. Por no decir nada en absoluto.

Pero volviendo al tema ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él? ¿Por qué no al imbécil de Scott? ¿Por qué no a Lydia, o a Jackson?

¿Por qué justamente él, entre todos de Beacon Hills, tuvo que quedarse a estudiar al Fenrir junto a Stiles?

Él era el Alpha, se suponía que debería estar luchando ahora mismo contra el monstruoso lobo mitológico que amenazaba el pueblo, no estar frente a una computadora buscando algún punto débil junto al único humano de su manada. Y no era como si le desagradara, simplemente no quería estar en otro lugar.

¿Por qué estaba allí precisamente?

Porque al Fenrir le pareció muy buena idea el querer al hiperactivo Stiles como su _compañero_ y sino fuera por la rápida actuación de Cora, en estos momentos estarían lamentándose la suerte del humano en garras de aquel Lobo nórdico y sus esperanzas para derrotarle sin recibir la muy necesaria ayuda de Stiles, se irían por el caño. Claro, que aquello era una de las razones por las cuales estaba allí, custodiando que nada le pasara al humano. Ya que había otras, siempre había otras. Porque era idiota y no podía solo quedarse con la primera opción.

Derek miro de medio lado a la persona mas "detestable" e irritante del mundo, Stiles Stilinski, quien parecía devorar con la mirada rápidamente los largos textos que había encontrado por Internet acerca del Fenrir. Cada párrafo era leído con el sumo cuidado de no saltearse nada, aun cuando carecía de lógica y significado, siendo algunas, o la mayoría, solo guiadas por mitos que humanos fueron creando con el tiempo y no la verdad tras los seres sobrenaturales.

¿Porque el Fenrir querría a Stiles como compañero?

Puede que Stilinski fuese el humano más fiel y leal que conociese, siempre anteponiendo el bien ajeno sobre el propio. Que su mente sea tan brillante e inteligente que haya noches en las que se plantea verdaderamente la cordura del adolescente, donde Derek en verdad piensa en la idea de que habrá un día en la que la paciencia del humano se esfumase y cada uno de ello perezca bajo sus hiperactivos dedos. Porque Stiles conocía de sobra las debilidades de cualquier criatura sobrenatural, sus formas de matarlas, sus curas y sabia que no le iba a ser muy difícil el acabar con ellos. Con cada uno que ponía ciegamente la vida en aquellas manos humanas. En ese aspecto, Stiles era un verdadero cazador. Un peligro, un arma que ahora era su más fuerte alianza. Cada uno de ellos confiaba extremadamente en el humano y si este, algún día lejano - _por no decir mañana o pasado-_ , dijese que beber acónito con muérdago les curaba de cualquier mal, ellos se lo creerían solo porque Stiles lo decía. Si. Así de estúpidos eran. Stiles podría matarlos a todos si solo lo quisiese. Gracias a dios que no quería hacerlo, por ahora.

Pero también era un dolor de cabeza. Un bocon hecho de puro nervios y asustadizos ojos que estudiaban cualquier cosa que se le pusiese enfrente. Tampoco era de grandes habilidades, aunque eso comenzaba a cuestionarse. Sobretodo desde el incidente con la flecha y aquellos cazadores que habían decidido a por atacarles una noche de Luna Nueva, no muy inteligente a decir verdad. Sobretodo cuando hirieron a Stiles y este, aun con dolor en su brazo, les hizo frente para proteger a Lydia hasta que el lobo mas cercano fuera a por ellos y salvarles.

Era verdad que Derek, al principio, no le tenia mucha paciencia que digamos. Pero con el pasar del tiempo y su constante compañía, las cosas cambiaron y la paciencia del Alpha paso a ser una cosa de cuestión. Todo dependiendo de cuan insoportable estaba uno como para aguantar al otro. A veces era Derek quien estaba insoportable, otras lo era Stiles. La manada, toda ella, directamente preferían ignorarles. Como si con eso hiciera todo mas sencillo.

La otra cuestión, fueron los sentimientos que comenzaron a albergar en ambos, aunque el lobo fuese el único verdaderamente batallando con ellos. El adolescente parecía tranquilo con ello, como si los hubiese aceptado así como si estuviesen hablando del clima. Como si solo dijeran _¡Ey! Mañana lloverá,_ y Stiles solo asintiese aceptándolo mientras que Derek se parte la cabeza tratando de recordar cuando sucedió.

\- ¿Si quiera estas oyéndome, Sourwolf? -se queja Stiles, mirándolo de mala manera.

Derek se cruza de brazos y le devuelve la mirada, siente al lobo gruñir divertido al ver como el humano le mantiene la mirada, desafiándolo de la misma manera.

\- ¿Que? -pregunta tosco, volviendo su vista a la computadora y las millones de paginas abiertas.

-Te decía, perro lunar... -dice el chico y Derek lucha por ignorar el apodo- Que la única manera que hay para que nuestro amigo el Fenrir no me quiera para su pareja de vida es que alguien mas me marque u otro lobo pelee por mi libertad, en este caso el Alpha de la manada, osea tu -explico de manera sencilla.

-¿No hay otra?

-No. O derrotamos al Lobo Nórdico o dejo que alguien mas me marque como suyo, de lo contrario el Fenrir seguiría aferrado a mi.

La risa de Peter los distrae a ambos, logrando que apartaran la vista de lo que Stiles había logrado averiguar sobre el Lobo mitológico.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí? -gruñe Derek, estando repentinamente de mal humor.

El otro lobo hace una mueca triste, fingiendo sentirse afectado por el ataque de su sobrino. Se apoya contra una de las paredes del loft y cruza sus brazos, sonríe mirando directamente al humano y le saluda por lo bajo antes de hablar.

-Vine a ver cuanto habían averiguado de nuestro invitado no deseado en Beacon Hills y por lo que pude comprobar, nuestro Stiles estuvo haciendo la tarea. Bien Hecho -elogio Peter, mirando al castaño- Ahora lo único que debemos hacer es que un lobo te marque para quitarte de la vista del enemigo. Como soy buen samaritano, me ofrezco a darte mi mordida...

Derek ruge callándolo y da un paso al frente para ocultar a Stiles de la vista de su tío. Peter no se muestra intimidado y sigue observando al humano por una respuesta a pesar de que tiene al Alpha frente a ellos.

-No creo que deba aceptar, de lo contrario tendrías que acostarte conmigo y no creo que quieras llegar hasta tal punto.

-¿Y quien dijo que no? -pregunta, haciendo a Stiles sonrojar y Derek gruñir- A no ser que esperes la oferta por parte de Cora -agrega y no puede evitar sonreír jocoso- O esperes a que mi querido sobrino por fin tenga los pantalones bien puestos y sea él quien te marque -Peter ríe con gracias y se prepara cuando Derek arremete contra él intentando golpearle- ¿A quien de los Hale elijes, Stiles? Recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo, tienes a un gigantesco Fenrir detrás tuyo.

Derek vuelve a rugirle y, tomándole de su estúpida camisa, lo arroja hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Stiles rápidamente esta a su lado, tomándole de un brazo intentando calmarle. Esa acción cumple con su cometido a pesar de que inquieta al Alpha, Stiles no debería ejercer tanto sobre él y el lobo.

-Bien ¿Que haremos entonces? -sigue Peter, como si nada.

El Alpha suspira e ignora como su tío en verdad parece dispuesto a tomar a Stiles como compañero. Guía al humano nuevamente frente al ordenador y le obliga solo con la mirada a seguir buscando otras soluciones para su problema. Stiles nuevamente lo reta con la mirada, desafiándolo a que se lo pidiera de una manera amable y no solo con señas. El lobo no se intimida por él y la mantiene, otra vez. Al final, como siempre, es el adolescente quien aparta los ojos primero y sigue con su tarea de recopilar información para ellos, murmurando por lo bajo frases contra su persona y como no le costaría nada ser mas amable con él. Peter se ríe por lo bajo de ello y sabe que mas tarde se burlara por la manera en que a avanzado su relación con Stiles.

Derek solo frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos, buscando en su cuerpo un poco de paciencia para seguir soportando lo que quedaba del día. Podía hacerlo con Stiles, tenerlo a su lado a pesar de sus extraños diálogos. Pero con Peter, simplemente no.

Y si seguía insistiendole a Stiles ha que eligiera a un Hale para convertirlo en su compañero, de seguramente iba a volver a cortarle la garganta. Otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobre Derek. Él tiene la voluntad de soportar a su manada, pero ellos tampoco se lo dejan fácil.

¿Y bien, que les pareció?


End file.
